


5 Stupid Reasons To Hate Park Chanyeol

by baekkieony



Series: Different Directions Of Love [23]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, ChanBaek - Freeform, Daddy Kink, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fraternities & Sororities, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, SHINee is only briefly mentioned, Size Kink, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Smut, Stupidity, Top Park Chanyeol, baeksoo are best friends, but they're nice i swear, dumb chanyeol, i made both baekhyun and chanyeol kind of dicks, last chapter is pwp honestly, size queen baekhyun, this got kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekkieony/pseuds/baekkieony
Summary: It took Baekhyun three seconds to find five stupid reasons to hate Park Chanyeol, but three months to find out that he fell in love with him.





	1. Reason Nr. 1: Park Chanyeol is way too tall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MitchMatchedSocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitchMatchedSocks/gifts).



> (this is split up in five chapters)  
> Well, hello and welcome! I decided to make some bit fluffier shit, so i hope you enjoy and yes! This was heavily inspired by '10 reasons why i hate Park chanyeol. Leave comments ('cause I usually don't write such things and I'm feeling insecure if i wrote it great or not) and lots of love. Dedicated to MitchmatchedSock, because his/her story "Batting Practice" and "Shameless" have inspired me too! **Feel free to yell at me; I love attention**.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bitch, I can't breathe", Chanyeol only laughs and presses him closer and yes, Baekhyun really hates how tall he is.

_**Reason Nr. 1: Park Chanyeol is way too tall** _

 

It's not like it was Baekhyun's fault, because he didn't intend to, but yeah, after all, it was _kind of_ his fault.

But it couldn't be his fault, because, well, he wasn't the one who ran into Park Chanyeol on his first day at his new university. It wasn't his gangly, long limbs that just seemed to have their own brain and Chanyeol wasn't able to control them right. But this wasn't even the real point, – Baekhyun is able to forgive Clumsiness – the real point was the most misplaced sentence Baekhyun ever had the pleasure to hear.

He tried to stand up, already picking up his books from the floor, trying to ignore the sheepishly looking but still smiling giant stranger, who didn't seem to have an intend to go _the fuck away_. Since Baekhyun was really really running late for his first class, before the semester even had really started and he just got water spilled all over his white – now see-through – button down shirt, he wasn't really in the mood to hear apologizes for this. When he had all his things gathered from the ground, without the stranger offering to help (which automatically put him in the folder “assholes I don't wanna talk to”), the boy still stood there, all his things also still on the ground and mouth opened in a way that not only made him look very dumb, but also like he was dumbo(the first thing Baekhyun had noticed were his large ears) trying to catch his breath.

“What?”, Baekhyun barked at the stranger, making it clear that he was _fucking obviously_ not in the mood to be started at, but the stranger just cooed and didn't flinch a single bit. “Oh my god, look at you!”, the boy seemed to be trying something close to aegyo, because he hid his eyes behind is way too big hands and cooed a bit more.

Baekhyun just gave him a confused once-over, before looking down at himself and realizing that the stranger probably meant his soaked shit, _which was by the way all the stranger's fault_. “Is there something wrong with my appearance, or are you just plain dumb?”, Baekhyun sneered back at the boy, who still had his face hidden behind his hands, peeking through his fingers. “No, but you're so small, I can't believe it”, the stranger chuckled and Baekhyun really had to give himself a medal later for not choking this dumb ass bitch right in the hall, because _no one was allowed to call him cute and small, especially not this tall lanky asshole._

“I'm sorry Dumbo that I ate other things than _fucking Fruchtzwerge_ when I was a child and didn't grow up to a giant stomping into other people, because he can't control his limbs”, Baekhyun saw how the other's lips were on the edge of stretching into a smile and before he could wipe it off, Baekhyun had already spit on his shoes and tried to make his way through the crowd of students walking to get to their class.

The stranger just stood there for a second, frozen in place, but then smiled, whole-hearted and sincere and Baekhyun caught a glimpse of – enough to see how stupid he look when he was happy - before grabbing Baekhyun's arm and shouting right into his ear: “My name's Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol!”. _Great._ At least Baekhyun now knew the name of his so said enemy. Chanyeol let go of his wrist and smiled again and Baekhyun stumbled away from him. Before he could turn around fully, he saw Chanyeol winking and heard him say: “Just in case you don't know what name you should scream when I wreck you with only my hands”.

That was the moment when Baekhyun decided it was okay to let go of his manners once and kicked Chanyeol right into his chin. The giant sputtered and held his chin, eyes squeezed tight and Baekhyun felt a feeling which came very very close to triumph. “Sorry, but the only thing you'll ever lay your hands on is your own dick”, Baekhyun managed to spit out through gritted teeth and before Chanyeol could dare and bother him a second time, Baekhyun was already hurrying away.

_________________________________________

When Baekhyun stepped into the cafeteria and was met with loud noise, the smell of burnt burgers and the feeling that this place hadn't seen fresh air since it was built, he knew this days wasn't going to get even a single bit better.

Baekhyun let his glance roam about the mass of students trying to squeeze into the line for food or others searching for a free table and when he directly spotted Kyungsoo, he rushed over to get away from all those awkward new people he didn't know. But what Baekhyun didn't notice were all the eyes from the students following him when he made his way through the crowd, or how the cafeteria suddenly became silent.

“Oh, _finally_!”, Baekhyun sighed, like the way from the door was three kilometres and not the meter. He flopped down onto the seat next to Kyungsoo who only looked up and greeted Baekhyun with a grunt. _What did he even expect._ Like the pissed-but-still-trying-to-be-nice friend he was, Kyungsoo asked Baekhyun how his day was and if the food looked edible, which was both answered with a “fuck off” and a rude hand gesture Kyungsoo will not repeat.

“Wow wow, which dog pissed into your cereal today?”, he snickered while packing out his self-made lunch which tasty rice and meat, offering Baekhyun some which he thankfully accepted. “Not a dog, but dumbo. Park Chanyeol”, Baekhyun's eye roll should have been enough for Kyungsoo not to ask further, but Kyungsoo being Kyungsoo, he still asked. “And are you willing to give me some more details?”, the same eye roll as before was enough of a yes for Kyungsoo.

“So, this bitch had the nerve to run into me this morning and spilled all his water over me, but then not even helped me gathering my things, but instead chose on calling me small and cute, before throwing me a gross wink and a poor attempt at flirting”, Baekhyun grumbled, before going back to angrily chewing – more like mashing – Kyungsoo's food. “And what did you do then? It wouldn't be Byun Baekhyun without a sassy and classical comeback”, Baekhyun rolled his eyes, _again_ , because his best friend just knew him too well.

Baekhyun had a smile on his face when he laid down his chopstick, hands up in defeat: “Well, I may, but just hypothetically, may have said “the only thing you'll ever lay your hands on is your own dick” and kicked him in the chin. But just hypothetically spoken!”, before Baekhyun knew Kyungsoo burst out laughing and Baekhyun had to snicker a bit himself. “ _You_ were the new kid who kicked the president of the Sigma Alpha Epsilon frat today! It was going around all over the campus, because the most freshman don't even dare to talk to him, because he is kind of intimidating”.

Baekhyun didn't find him one single bit intimidating, more like dumb lost puppy who wouldn't survive even one day alone. “What is he, some star something?”, all he had left for such people were eye rolls and a good old “fuck off”. He wasn't into those typically frat boys who one girl after another (or in Chanyeol's case it seemed to be boys). “You'd better get along well with him, because he's a respected senior and in many clubs and if he wants to, he can make your life in university like going back and forth through hell”, Baekhyun snorted. _Chanyeol and making his life hell_ _ **.**_ _Great joke, yes._

Before they could continue eating, a very familiar, very tall person decided to block the sun coming through the window and planted himself right into the seat in front of Baekhyun. Baekhyun looked up, only to met a dumb smile he had seen just a couple of hours ago, running into him when he was in a hurry. “Park Chanyeol”, Baekhyun growled, a dull ache in his head coming up. He didn't notice how the cafeteria had went silent again.

“I see, you remembered my name. Would you give me the honour and tell me yours?”, he didn't get any better at flirting, that was one thing Baekhyun had to notice. “Fuck off”, he mumbled into his napkin, tackling Kyungsoo into the side to help him but it seemed like he had no intention in doing anything but enjoy the show. “I don't think your name is fuck off, but if you want me to call you that, I'm okay with it”, Baekhyun just settled on ignoring him for now, shoving food into his mouth.

This went well for a while, until Chanyeol got bored of staring into Baekhyun's hair and slide into the seat next to Baekhyun. All students who have followed the conversation quietly and attentive now held their breath. Kyungsoo – who had the possibility of getting the best view – snickered and wished he had brought popcorn with him.

“Hey, c'mon, we could just go to my frat, it's quiet and nice there and nobody will disturb us”, Chanyeol whispered into Baekhyun's ear and Baekhyun sighed loudly. “Are you really trying to hit on me in the _fucking cafeteria?_ Boy, get some standards”, because he really didn't seem to learn, Baekhyun shoved him of his chair and laughed loudly at the dumbfound expression Chanyeol had on his face when he realized that he just got rejected.

When he stood up, he patted he dust from the dirty cafeteria from his pants, shooting an amused smirk at Baekhyun who lazily leaned back in his chair, casually grabbing another piece of meat with his chopsticks. Kyungsoo turned to Baekhyun, snickering at him: “Doesn't seem like your act can intimidate him, Baekhyun. You're not always the winner, something new, I think”. Baekhyun could only snort at that. "As if Chanyeol was intimidating in anyway. Even a puppy could hurt more people, bitch".

The sound of Baekhyun's name made Chanyeol's ears perk up, eager to know who his new victim of desire was. “Well, it's Baekhyun then. I bet it sounds great when moan that, right?”, Baekhyun wanted to wipe this cocky smirk out of Chanyeol's face so badly. “Well, find out when you moan it while fisting your own dick and thinking of how you'll never become that booty”, Baekhyun shot him a death glare – this one that send you to mars – and stood up with his bag in his head, before trying to dash out of the cafeteria, but a long arm quickly wrapped around his waist stopped him, _again and he really hated how tall Chanyeol was._ When he was spun around only to be met with a broad chest and the smell of weed and chocolate, the arm pressed him closer and his breath hitched.

“Bitch, I can't breathe!”, Baekhyun panted into Chanyeol's chest and deep chuckle roamed through his body, Baekhyun feeling the vibrations and Baekhyun didn't like the way his skin got goose bumps. “I just wanted to say goodbye properly”, Chanyeol chuckled again and cooed when he saw how small Baekhyun looked in his arms, but _gladly,_ he didn't make the same mistake a second time. The students were frozen in place, before someone wolf-whistled from behind and Baekhyun freed himself out of Chanyeol's lock. “Don't _fucking_ touch me again, okay? I don't like you, get it!", Baekhyun tried to hti Chanyeol in the chest, but his wrist got caught easily. Chanyeol snickered. "What are you, five?". "Yes, and now fuck off!", angry about himself, Baekhyun practically flew from the cafeteria, moving Park Chanyeol into the folder “People I want to kill personally” for now.

He heard how Kyungsoo said to Chanyeol “What loves each other teases each other, hmm” and he heard how Chanyeol said “I'm getting there, believe me” and Baekhyun felt betrayed, both by Kyungsoo ~~and the way his stomach made somersaults thinking about how nice Chanyeol's chest had felt~~ and his life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd. Just to clarify, Kyungsoo is a second year and friends with Chanyeol, but Baekhyun doesn't know that yet. Kyungsoo and Baek have been friends since High School, but Kyungsoo graduated earlier and Baekhyun promised him to go to the same university after finishing high school, too. I hope y'all liked the first part and are looking forward to the next parts (spoiler: there's gonna be smut in chapter 5 :D what a surprise). I don't know how long the other parts are gonna be, but I hope you don't mind that much. Leave comments and kudos!


	2. Reason Nr. 2: Park Chanyeol is a cocky asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes too easy for Park Chanyeol and Baekhynu decides that he won't be one of those easy things (spoiler: he fails completely).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know anything about university, because i still go to high school, but i tried at least. Not Beta Read. Have fun and write comments about what reason you expect next!

_**Reason Nr. 2: Park Chanyeol is a cocky asshole** _

 

Baekhyun was seconds away from actually crying over his fucking calculus homework when he sat in the library, trying to solve a seemingly impossible equation. Was it his fault that he didn't listen during half of the class, because his _annoyingly_ neighbour Oh Sehun didn't seem to ever stop talking about his _oh so great_ dance major? No!

He was about to say fuck it and do the homework tomorrow, but after years he'd spent doing homework the night before it had to be finished, he learnt that it wasn't the greatest idea when you have a class at the inhuman time of 7 am. By the way, this class was calculus again.

When he heard someone smoothly slide into the side beside him, he could already tell by the smell that it must be Park Chanyeol, the senior who not only has been bothering him the _whole_ past week, but also never seemed to be stressed to finish an assignment or even do anything for university.

This wouldn't be problem – at least not Baekhyun's – if Park Chanyeol was just fucking lazy and his grades would reward well enough. But no, not only does he not seem to have any flaws, he was also great at school, like really great. His GPA was literally fucking 3.9 and no one ever saw him studying nor really working.

So yes, it was kind of a rare sight to see Park Chanyeol sitting in the library, especially with a freshmen, but since everyone at this university seemed to be kind of weird – Baekhyun clearly remembers that kid three days ago who just ran into his biology class, threw a bottle of milk at someone a few rows upstairs and then left without saying anything – it wasn't such a big thing anymore that the infamous Chanyeol has a thing for an unpopular freshman.

“Ya need help?”, a cocky smirk sealed Chanyeol's lips and Baekhyun only rolled his eyes, before turning back to his calculus homework. He'll solve the equation, _without_ Chanyeol's help, just to clarify. “No, go away”, Baekhyun mumbled more into the soft material of his turtleneck then to Chanyeol directly.  
  
“I see, our relationship really has improved since last time we spoke”, the deep chuckle sounded like honey in Baekhyun's ears, but he would never admit that out loud. “We literally spoke fucking yesterday”.

“Well, no, I tried to hold a conversation with you, but you just said “fuck you” and dashed out of the hall”. “Not that you deserved any better, asshole”, Baekhyun muttered with a glare, telling him to finally leave him alone, but Chanyeol being his usual dumb self just snatched his homework away and threw a glance at it.

“Calculus 1? That's pretty easy, honestly!”, without any more words, he took the pen out of Baekhyun's hands – which were distractingly pretty, he had to notice – and solved the equation Baekhyun just spent an hour solving in literally under five minutes.

Fascinated and also a bit shocked by the fact that Chanyeol actually wasn't _dumb_ , Baekhyun watched his hands writing down every number so fluently, hands moving in a hurry, flying over the paper and writing down the final result easily. “And look, you just have to br-”, he stopped in his explanations when he noticed that Baekhyun was far far away with his thoughts. “Baekhyun? Yah, Baekhyun!”.

A giant hand waving in front of his face made Baekhyun snap out of his delirium and he looked up, confused gaze meeting an amused one. “Did you listen?”, Chanyeol smirked again, but this time it was the kind of smirk that made girls hearts melt and Baekhyun's skipping a beat. He couldn't resist but smiled back at Chanyeol when he slowly nodded, mouth still open a bit. Chanyeol was to nice to tell him that he was drooling. “Easy, wasn't it?”, Baekhyun nodded again, without even listening.

“Can I take you on a date?”, Baekhyun was on the perk of nodding, but then it shot through his head what Chanyeol just had said and he furiously shook his head. “The fuck, no! Go away or didn't you understand the first time?”, Baekhyun made a move with his head, shooing Chanyeol away and when he left the library, he turned around and yelled a “I'm not giving up so easy!” at Baekhyun before the door went shut behind him.

_______________________________

Chanyeol let him live in peace for a few days since that library thing, before Baekhyun was met with the unlucky situation of being able to watch him in the cafeteria; this time with his friends.

They seemed to share some food, definitely not from the cafeteria, because they actually _ate_ it and not just threw it straight into the trash, but maybe Chanyeol's squad had the same bad taste in food like they had in friends.

Baekhyun watched them intensely, especially Chanyeol even if he recognized some familiar face at the table. There was like the royal society of university at one table; this rich kid Junmyeon, Kim Jongin (his father was some CEO of a big company) the biggest slut on the campus, right next to him Kim Jongdae who was maybe even a bigger slut sometimes; Minseok (kitten on steroids was the best description Baekhyun could come up with), Luhan (he was famous for a lot of things, but most started with dr and ended with ugs) and this weird kid who threw the bottle of milk in his biology class (apparently he was some kind of famous on campus).

But they talked to Chanyeol like he was normal, like he wasn't a cocky bitch and he talked to them like he actually wanted to be friends with them. Just like...like normal students in university and not like the asshole Baekhyun had met in the hallway. He was normal. Just normal. Like any other average student in university and not some glorified frat president he presented himself as.

And seeing Chanyeol so happy, laughing together with all these people, throwing lame jokes at each other, beautifully ethereal, it made him kind of sad, because he only ever had Kyungsoo.

He saw them laugh again, probably at something really dumb and Baekhyun had to admit that he liked this side of Park Chanyeol a lot more.

Baekhyun put his head down, staring into his salad, smiling a little.

But he would never, never admit that out loud.

_______________________________

“Baekhyun, come, sit with us!”, Baekhyun spun around when his name was yelled through the cafeteria, from none other than Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun turned and when he saw him exaggeratedly waving at him and pointing to the empty seat next to him, he was ready to just ignore him and go to his usual table he has spent the last days alone at, because Kyungsoo had to lie down with the flu.

Before he could go any further, someone grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the table where Chanyeol's friends were at _and also Chanyeol?_ When he saw him still sitting at the table, Baekhyun took a look at his wrist and saw tanned, soft fingers instead of big, white ones. His eyes followed the hand up to the arm, then to where the arm was connected with a body and then his eyes met the face of Kim Jongin, who was now kind of dumping him into the seat next to Chanyeol.

First, Baekhyun just sat there, confused and also a bit angry – because the fuck did this boy think he was? - before finally opening his mouth, only to be interrupted by a sudden shriek and a small body being draped all over his back. “Omg, you are the boy who kicked Chanyeol in the hallway! Thank you so much!”, his head was being peppered with kisses without Baekhyun being able to do anything against it and when he tried to shove off the arms around him, they only clung tighter.

“Can you like, go the fuck away from me? I don't even know you”, he laid all his disgust he could bring up into his voice and with a small pout the person – seemingly Kim Jongdae – peeled off his back. “Sorry, didn't know you weren't into skinship”. Baekhyun raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

“I _am_ into skinship, but only with people I like”.

The following laugh that erupted from the table made Baekhyun almost cover his ears. “Damn, Dae, go and get yourself a shovel, because _you_ just got roasted”, hollered a very tall, very blond guy from the other end of the table. His name was like Kris or something, Baekhyun thought quietly.

“So, can somebody finally explain why the fuck I'm here?”

“Well, Chanyeol has been kind of whining about how you won't sit with him”

“For the past two weeks”, that was Jongin's comment being thrown in.

“So, we decided that it would be the best to get you to sit with us”

“By dragging me to your table like you want to rape me?”

“Uhm, honestly, yes”, an exaggerated wink was thrown – from none other than Chanyeol.

Baekhyun punched him lightly in the shoulder, but couldn't resist and chuckled. “Asshole”, he muttered under his breath, but it was meant nicely.

He and the others continued to talk casually about a few things, finding out about hobbies, friends and majors. Baekhyun noticed – even if he didn't like to admit it – that he had a lot in common with Jongdae and...well. He had not so much in common with the others, but that didn't matter, they got along even better and he also _finally_ found out who this weird kid was that threw the milk bottle. Apparently Yixing was very nice and didn't do those things on the regular (what Baekhyun not only had expected, but also hoped).

“I had my reason, goddamn it Jongin! Finally shut the fuck up about it”, Jongin snickered and threw a frite at him. “Just because Sehun turned you down still isn't a reason to throw a fucking milk bottle at him”.

Baekhyun froze. Wait. Oh Sehun.

“You threw a milk bottle at Oh Sehun? Are you like, kind of crazy? Do you want Zitao after you”

“C'mon, we all know that he couldn't hurt a fly, I gladly remember that time when he called me crying at three am, because there was a spider in his bathroom and it didn't want to go away”, Kris retorted

“Huang Zitao called you at three am?”

“We're friends?”, Kris said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

“That kid could wushu your ass”, Baekhyun sneered back. “He's fucking crazy dude”.

“The only thing he wushus is himself. I mean _he cried over a fucking bug_ bitch”, Kris deadpanned and Yixing seemed to die from laughter in the background.

When the conversation died down a bit, Baekhyun noticed some guys staring at their table, eyes fury. It didn't take long before the group stood up and made their way over the cafeteria, stopping in front of Baekhyun's seat.

“Ey!”, one of the guys kicked Baekhyun's leg and the whole table went silent, before Baekhyun turned his attention, scraping something under his nails, casually looking up. The seemingly leader nodded one time at him. “Feel cool now because you're with them?”

“Well, I definitely was cooler than you without hanging out with them even before”, the dirt under his nails really got interesting.

“So, you're a faggot too?”

Baekhyun slid his hands behind his head, leaning back into his chair. “Jealous because you don't get any dick? And now piss of, I'm not talking to dirt”, he flicked of some from his nails, straight into the face of the “leader”.

“That was a mistake”

Baekhyun cocked one eyebrow and laughed.

“I thought we were talking about me and not you?”, he heard ravish cackling from behind him. “Can you please fuck off now?”

The leader stood there in shock, was maybe about to throw a punch at Baekhyun, but got hold back by one of his fellow members. When they were gone, the whole table turned to Baekhyun in awe. “Where the fuck did you learn to be so calm about somebody calling you a fag?”.  
  
“Well, high school and a lot of bad experiences. I was always great with words”. He picked up one tomato from his salad.

“High school?”, Kris asked carefully. Baekhyun looked up and smiled bitterly. “High school isn't the best place to come out of the closet.”

“All friends left me when I told them that I was gay and well, Kyungsoo came and I kind of been stuck with him for the past two years. You don't have many friends when you're gay and 18 and I only had Kyungsoo”, Baekhyun shrugged with his shoulders and before he knew, he was buried in a bear hug by Chanyeol.

“Omg, why did you never tell me?”, Chanyeol whined and Baekhyun snickered. “Because it wasn't relevant, I'm happy now”, he ruffled through Chanyeol's hair once and when he made a weird, high-pitched noise back in his throat, Baekhyun decided to ignore the flutter his stomach made at it.

~~Baekhyun knew he was so whipped, so fucking whipped for Park Chanyeol, it was impossible.~~

It didn't bother him at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun is so fucking whipped, lmao


	3. Reason Nr. 3: Park Chanyeol is too good at beer pong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the small ball fell into Baekhyun's cup, liquid already been spilled onto his lips, he really really hated Chanyeol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this shit. Not beta read as always (i really need a good beta reader, write me a comment if you're free). **it also would be nice if you could go and read "How to blowjob: a guide by Park Chanyeol" because it's only a few reads from 1000 hits away and I'd really like to achieve this milestone! thank you for all your support! feel free to yell at me; i love attention**

_**Reason Nr. 3: Park Chanyeol is too good at beer pong** _

 

He didn't really want to be here, he really didn't want to, but somehow they managed to drag him out of his room and into the “most amazing and bestish party of the year”, as he can quote.

He had already planned his weekend, studying on friday, maybe taking a break to shovel unhealthy instant ramen in his stomach, then studying more; sleeping in on saturday and then studying again and guess what, sunday was also planned to be a study day in the library.

It was not like he had to do that much for university right now even, but he just needed an excuse to not go partying with Kyungsoo or his other (new) friends, so he stuffed himself with homework he hadn't to do for a month and prepared topics weeks away. When they asked what he was doing at the weekend, he answered with “busy” and when they asked what he meant with “busy”, he answered with “studying”.

But Chanyeol and Jongin being their unpredictable self seemingly decided to stop at his room before they went to this “amazing and bestish party” and asked (read: yelled at) him again if he didn't want to come with them.

“BAEKHYUN!”, an overly excited Chanyeol stormed into his small room, door flying open and banging loudly against the wall. Baekhyun flinched at the sudden sounds, already picturing how Kyungsoo would storm over in seconds, crying that he couldn't concentrate when “he was being so noisy while masturbating again”.

Annoyed and really not in the mood to put up with Chanyeol's shit, he turned around and gave him a once over. Black ripped jeans, a black bro tank and a black leather jacket with white nike airs. The definition of a typical frat (more fuck) boy. “Did you have to bang the door so loud?”, he said while throwing a pen at him, Jongin chuckling in the back. “No, but I know another thing I could bang”, the lazy smirk on Chanyeol's lips was enough for Baekhyun to throw another pen at him.

“Go away, I have to study”. He turned back to his notebook, a new document opened, blank and clear. “Oh Baekkie, I know exactly that you don't have to study, you're like three weeks in advance. Throw on some nice and sexy clothes, style this mob on your head you call hair and please, take a fucking shower”, Chanyeol waved off imaginary smell (at least that was what Baekhyun told himself) and closed his notebook without paying further attention to Baekhyun's complains.

“And why should I come with you? You know I do not party”.

Jongin snorted in the back. “Do you even have something called a life? College is for parties not for actually studying!”. “Yeah, that's the spirit!”, supported Chanyeol him.  
  
“Maybe that's why you're failing all your classes, Sweetie”, Baekhyun sneered back.

“But Chanyeol doesn't study, too!”

Chanyeol peered up from Baekhyun's bed _and when did he even allow him to sit there?_ “Yeah, but I don't need to, because I do great without it”. Throwing Baekhyun a glance, he kicked Jongin in the knee to make him sit down too. “And now go and get yourself ready for the best night of your life, bitch!”.

"Who even let you assholes in?"

Chanyeol smirked.

"Kyungsoo opened the door with "can you please drag him out of his cave; I'm worried he creates his own biotope"

"Traitor"

When Baekhyun stood up and made his way to the shower, he knew he'd regret that.

_______________________________

“W-wow”.

“Man, you're like, fucking hot right now”, Jongin whistled once. “If Chanyeol wasn't after you, I'd totally bang you”.

“The point is, _I_ totally wouldn't”.

“Chanyeol, why the fuck are you laughing, it's not like he would let you bang him either”, Jongin jabbed his elbow into Chanyeol's side, who was lying on the bed, cackling loudly.

“Dumbasses, the both of you”

Baekhyun just shook his head and grabbed his phone, before slipping some plain black shoes on and opening his room's door. Waiting expectantly, he groaned once. “Are you coming now, or what?..”.

He had never seen someone run so fast.

When they were on their way to the Gamma Epsilon frat where the party was hold, Baekhyun felt a tingle of panic stinging in his throat and he had to gulp to forget about it. _This is going to be great, you just get piss drunk and then black out on a couch like every normal student would. This is nothing to be nervous about, you're not going to embarrass yourself again,_ he told himself, but deeply knew that it wouldn't help.

At Baekhyun's loud gulping, Chanyeol threw a glance at him and felt how nervous the smaller boy was.

“You seem a bit nervous”

“It's nothing, I just...do really stupid things when I'm drunk”

“Like what”

“Like running butt naked over the streets, getting arrested and calling the officer “Daddy” when he handcuffed me?”, Baekhyun sheepishly glanced up at Chanyeol, who was suddenly frozen in place, not able to move.  
  
“You did _what”_

“Stop playing fool, you heard me”, he forced himself to stop playing with his fingers, because that would make him nervous even more. He didn't stop walking, looking down at his feet, but when he turned around and Chanyeol was still frozen in place a few steps behind, he made an angry noise, before going back and grabbing his wrist. “It wasn't even that big of a thing, I'm sure you made something similar stupid”.

The firm shake of Chanyeol's head proved him bitterly wrong and slowly Chanyeol's lips stretched into a smile, before he burst out in full laughter. “I really really heard some great stories about people getting shitfaced”, he said in between a new roll of laughter, “but this is like the best shit ever”. Chanyeol took a deep breath, seemingly having his body under control again, but then he made a weird grimace and started laughing again.

Not seconds later he was lying on the street, holding his stomach in pain, tears welling out of his eyes, breath shot. “Yo-you, omg, yo-you called him _Daddy_ , bahahahaha”.

Baekhyun himself tried to to keep a straight face, because this had been a very embarrassing accident which was definitely not supposed to be funny, but Chanyeol's laugh was just too ~~contagious~~ dumb to not laugh with him. Soon he was also on the street, rolling in between fits of laughter. “Ye-yes, I called him Daddy, bahahaha!”.

When they were able to breathe again, they helped each other up, Jongin just smiling a few steps behind them, eyes on his phone.

When they continued their walk, Baekhyun looked up and smirked at Chanyeol.

“And you know what the best thing was?”

“No, tell me"

“He was forty five and married with three kids”.

_______________________________

The party was loud, sticky and full with people grinding on each other. Just like Baekhyun had a frat party expected to be.

When Chanyeol had knocked on the door and a girl with heavy make up (read: too much) and reddish, lidded eyes opened it, she jumped at him with an excited squeal and a “Finally, Chanyeol!”. They came in with ease, getting dragged through the crowd filling the house by the girl, who seemed to be part of the frat. When they came to stairs going upwards to another floor, Chanyeol turned to Baekhyun excitingly and asked if he “every tried weed”.

The yes that came out Baekhyun's mouth was enough for Chanyeol to shove him upstairs.

Darkness filled his eyes when he was meet with an infinity of doors and a whole different bunch of people, kissing filthy and slow, in various states of undressed. Chanyeol seemed to know which door he had to go through and Baekhyun followed him expectantly, Jongin trotting behind him. The girl must had left them at one point, since she was nowhere to be seen.

When Chanyeol opened one door at the far end of the corridor, Baekhyun was met with a cloud of smoke and the piercing smell of weed. “CLOSE THE FUCKING DOOR; IDIOT!”, the yell from the back of the room made Baekhyun quickly close the door behind him and soon he was seated next to Yixing who already seemed blazed out of his mind.

“Heyyyyyy Jongdae, where have you been?”, Yixing said slowly, smiling dumbly and trying to hug Baekhyun who had to laugh a bit. “Well, hello to you too Yixing, but I'm Baekhyun”.

“Oh, Baekhyun, you made it”, another happy smile from Yixing and then Baekhyun was handled the bong. A foreign face mustered him from the end of the circle Baekhyun was sitting in. “You know how to smoke?”. “Yes”.

He put his hand way from the big hole and lit the weed with the lighter he was handled. Slowly taking the first hit and aesthetically puffing it out, he felt how the smoke was filling his head and he leaned back on the wall, closing his eyes. He heaved out a sigh from relief and took a glance around the room, noting the closed windows and smallness. Hotboxing, definitely.

He took a few hits more before handling over the bong to Kris and putting his arms behind his head, smiling happily. Suddenly Chanyeol flopped down next to Baekhyun, also out of his mind and put an arm around Baekhyun's smaller shoulders. Baekhyun didn't mind ~~Chanyeol doing this forever~~ this time and said nothing.

They just sat together watching the wall and every was quiet when Baekhyun suddenly piped up.

“Chanyeol?”

“Yeah, Baekkie?”

“I can feel the ground eating out my ass”

Chanyeol snickered and hugged him closer.

“You're so fucking stoned”.

Both tried to ignore the others mocking them with “Oh, Baekkie, you can eat my ass out instead”.

_______________________________

The weed had wore off a bit when Baekhyun stumbled down the stairs in a hopeless attempt to find Chanyeol. He had left the smaller room a bit earlier, saying he needed “to pee”, but when he didn't come back after 15 minutes (or what felt like 15 minutes for Baekhyun), he decided to go and search for him, since most of the others excluding Yixing and Tao had also left the room.

When he went to the kitchen to get himself a drink first - he could also search for Chanyeol in two minutes – he saw Jongin practically ramming his tongue into another boy he forgot the name from. It was something like Taemin, he thought. They separated when Baekhyun stepped into the kitchen, the smaller boy going beet red and Jongin only shuffling closer to him. Baekhyun laughed when he saw the possessive act and smirked.

“Don't worry, I'm not going to steal boytoy for tonight”

Jongin's eyes went dark and there was something deeper to it, like... _love._

“He's not my boytoy”, he mumbled under his breath, stumbling out of the kitchen, dragging Taemin with him.

Baekhyun just shrugged with his shoulders and poured himself a drink, before gulping it down in one. He was glad that he had enough experience with mixing alcohol and weed to know that he would have a monster of a hangover tomorrow, but at least not throw up (hopefully). He licked his lips and raised his skin tight shirt a bit to wipe away the sweat on his forehead, revealing a toned row of perfectly sculptured abs. He ignored the squealing in the background when some girls saw it and continued making his way through the crowd, not not only searching for Chanyeol but also for a toilet.

_______________________________

He found him at the beer pong table, game in a full run already, excited people shouting and yelling over each others heads who would win. Baekhyun tipped him on the shoulder, swaying a bit on his feet, because he had more than few drinks in now. “Where the fuck have you been?”, he shouted through the loud music into Chanyeol's ear who was leaning down to him.

“Got stuck with someone I knew through chatting and ended up here”, he noticed the small sway of Baekhyun and chuckled. “How many drinks are you in?”. “Maybe four or five? I'm kind of a lightweight”.

Suddenly, Jongdae jumped on his back from behind and screamed the lyrics of the current song into Baekhyun's ear. “WANNA PLAY WITH US?”, the sound rang in Baekhyun's ears, but he nodded anyway and Jongdae dragged him at the other side of the table.

“WE PLAY WITH DEATH CUP; BITCH CUP AND EVERYTHING ELSE IS COMMON. YOU'RE IN MY TEAM AND WE'RE PLAYING AGAINST CHANYEOL'S!”

“YOU GUYS HAVE TEAMS?”

“FABULOUS, RIGHT?”, Jongdae yelled into his ears and Baekhyun would give himself a medal if he wasn't deaf tomorrow.

He was now faced with Chanyeol, brown coffee eyes meeting puppy ones. He smirked. He always had been good at beer pong.

“Wanna play?”

“You gonna lose so hard, asshole”

“Not before you go down, bitch”

Challenge accepted.

Not much later, Baekhyun and Jongdae were sure they would be winning, his side having 7 cups left, the other only 4. Kibum had just thrown one cup and Baekhyun already had his lips at the cup, a bit of beer spilling onto them, when suddenly a small ball fell into the cup with, liquid splashing onto Baekhyun's face and in his nose.

He looked up, Chanyeol directly in the eyes, who still had his arm hanging in the air. He smirked triumphantly.

“Death cup. Have fun drinking Baekhyun”.

“Chanyeol, you really need to stop fooling the other team that they'll win and then death cupping them”, Kibum said, but laughed anyway.

Baekhyun looked at the leftover cups, all filled to the brim with beer and then looked at Jongdae, before he huffed out a loud sigh.

“That's gonna be a bitch of a blackout”, he said pinching the bridge of his nose before grabbing the first cup and shrugging it down in one go,

while Chanyeol's boisterous laugh ringed through his head ~~but he still really really liked Chanyeol a lot (beig so fucking whipped)~~ and he really really hated Chanyeol right now.

When he grabbed the next cup, locking gazes with Chanyeol, ~~it made him shiver, his fingertips tingling from warm feeling that rushed through his body and his stomach felt like turning inside out~~ it made him feel like he wanted throw up in his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **it also would be nice if you could go and read "How to blowjob: a guide by Park Chanyeol" because it's only a few reads from 1000 hits away and I'd really like to achieve this milestone! thank you for all your support!**


	4. Reason Nr. 4: Park Chanyeol's lips are too soft for his own good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun really wanted to stop right now, because he wasn't even the one who initiated the kiss and he didn't like it at all, but Chanyeol's lips were oh so soft and addictive; it made him want him even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would like to say this isn't shit, but it is :D. but their relationship is finally moving further, even if Baekhyun is still in denial (why did i a make him such a dick again???). **i really really would appreciate it, if you could go and read "How to blow job: A guide by Park Chanyeol", because there are only a few reads needed till 1000 and it would make me really happy! feel free to yell at me; i love attention!**

 

_**Reason Nr. 4: Park Chanyeol's lips are too soft for his own good** _

 

Sometimes, Baekhyun asked himself why he ever touched alcohol or weed in his whole life. Alcohol has a sour and burning taste (mostly), it dashes your little grey (needed) brain cells, ruins your liver and makes you have the biggest hangover in your life. Like, it feels as if your head would explode any second when someone only _whispers_ and it urged him to throw up into Chanyeol's face who was currently hovering over Baekhyun, a glass of water and some aspirin in his head, literally screaming into his face that this will make him “feel a lot better!”.

Baekhyun groaned, head aching and he rolled on his tummy, holding his pillows over his ears to muffle the unbearable sound. “Can you like shut the fuck up? I have hangover of my life”, he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to blend out Kyungsoo's yell from the kitchen. “I TOLD YOU IT WOULD END UP LIKE THIS!”.

Baekhyun just groaned one more time and closed his eyes again, after turning on his back, but when he felt a soft big hand stroking over his hair, his eyes shot open again. He looked up to Chanyeol softly smiling down onto him and ~~it made his stomach flutter and he just wanted Chanyeol to lie next to him~~ he just wanted him to leave him alone.

He patted Chanyeol's hand away, closing his eyes a third time his morning, but the soothing voice of Chanyeol humming softly made him more awake than sleepy. He tried to act sleepy, because ~~it sounded just s great~~ he needed something to blackmail Chanyeol with and when Chanyeol began stroking his hair again, probably thinking he was sleeping again, he didn't pat his hand away.

When Chanyeol was done and stood up to leave the room, or as Baekhyun may have heard, Baekhyun opened his eyes again. “Why are you leaving?”. Confused, Chanyeol turned around, but smiled softly when he saw Baekhyun's ruffled hair and sleepy eyes. “Didn't want to disturb you”.

“Stay. I liked you singing”.

Chanyeol only smiled again and nodded, before Baekhyun lifted the sheets a bit and Chanyeol could cover himself with them. When Baekhyun turned on his side, face away from Chanyeol, he felt long arms wrapping around him, warmth embracing him like sweet honey on a sunny summer day.

He considered telling Chanyeol that he ~~really really loved the feeling~~ didn't think they casually moved form friends to cuddle buddies, but he couldn't bring himself to. The hurt in Chanyeol's face would be painful, too.

But he would never admit that.

____________________________________

 

“Oh my god, can you stop please? What are you, nine?”, Kyungsoo shot a glare at Luhan, who was clinging to the table leg for his deer life, trying to avoid going to class. “NO, I'M FOUR, FUCK OFF!”, he yelled when Kyungsoo grabbed his waist and dragged him away from the table leg, directly out of the cafeteria and to his class (calculus 2).

“Well, these two are always fun to watch, right?”  
  
“It's not like you and Sehun are any better, just in another way”

“ _What do you mean, Jongin?”_

“You're so whipped for him, but he always turns you down, it's just so much fun to watch”, Jongin cackled evilly, but Baekhyun shook his head. “Jongin, you're definitely not one to talk, or shall I remind you of that thing with Taemin?”.

Suddenly all heads whipped to Baekhyun and Jongin just groaned and shoved his head into his hands, before making a gesture that was really close to strangling Baekhyun. “Why can't you just for once shut your big mouth?”.

“Why, embarrassed of your boytoy?”

“He is not my boytoy _”_

“Tell that someone else, asshole”

“Jongin”, Kris turned to Jongin slowly, who seemed to be shrinking into his seat further and further, “didn't I tell you to stop it?”. Jongin nodded and shook his head at the same time, but Baekhyun just was confused. “Okay, stop, stop, stop. What the fuck is going on? I mean, yeah, they kissed and left together, but what's so different about it? Just another hook up”.

Chanyeol chuckled, but Junmyeon was grateful enough to explain. “Well, it's a bit complicated. See, Jongin and Taemin have a special background, bu-”, he got harshly interrupted by a Jongin who had a face like he just ate shit.

“He's my brother”.

 _Well_ , that wasn't the answer Baekhyun had expected.

“He's your _what_?”

“You, heard me faggot”.

Baekhyun shook his head and giggled. “Tz, you naughty naughty child”.

The hit that came didn't surprise him at all.

____________________________________

 

“ **You called the online hotline for hot and actual sex crises, Park Chanyeol on the phone. May I help you?”** , Baekhyun really started laughing, fully and whole-hearted and in the middle of the library. The lady at the counter shot him a very annoyed glare before turning back to her work and Baekhyun muted down his phone a bit.

“ **As what did you name me if I end up with that greeting?”**

“ **Bacon needs the sausage”**

“ **You're so dead, Chanyeol”**

“ **I know”**

Baekhyun sighed and ran through his hair once. **“But as you may have expect, I didn't call because of this. Actually, I need help with calculus again and I don't know who else to call, so…? If you would like to, on-”.** He didn't even finish the sentence before Chanyeol already screaming “I'm coming to the library and had hung up and Baekhyun was left with an open mouth and a beeping phone.

Sometimes, but just sometimes, it's great to have someone that ~~whipped for you~~ wants to get you in his bed so badly.

But just sometimes.

And really, Chanyeol stood in front of his table like only five minutes later, grinning down on him and dropping his laptop next to Baekhyun. “So Baek, what do you need help with?”. “Here”, he shoved his paper to him, equation still untouched, “I don't understand this for shit”.

And half an hour and six pages later, they were finished and also so was Baekhyun with his life and Chanyeol waved him goodbye before leaving the library.

The next morning in calculus, he ran through his notes a last time before the prof came in and directly started the lessons and he had to grab his pen and start making notes.

When class was finished and all the students packed their things, he heard some of them discuss their last lesson. “Man, that fucked me right in the ass. Did you understand any of that?”.

And when Baekhyun looked at his notes and then to the board, he realized that, yes, he actually did.

____________________________________

 

“OH MAN, WE'RE GOING TO GET FUCKING WAAAASTED!”, Baekhyun was sure Jongdae still could have been heard five blocks away, but he didn't mind this time because ~~Chanyeol's arm was around his waist~~ he was already a little buzzed and in fucking high spirits for the party tonight.

“It's okay Jongdae, we didn't need the whole campus to know, okay?”, even if Kyungsoo tried to be grumpy (mostly because of Luhan now clinging to him instead of that table leg), his smile still shined through a bit and Baekhyun also grinned happily. This night was going to be fucking great, he swore to himself.

“What's up with you today, Baekhyun? You actually seem happy in my company for once”, when Baekhyun looked up into Chanyeol's puppy eyes he felt his heart ~~melting~~ shrinking in fear of...he didn't know.

“Mhm, just in a good mood. Calculus was great today”.

But inside, Baekhyun felt this fear again. The fear of starting to love Chanyeol. The fear of falling for a men who only wanted to have him naked under him. The man who wanted his body and not him. He was so so scared of falling for a man he could not predict to wake up with tomorrow ~~and he refused to accept that he had already fallen so hard it should have hurt his heart.~~

When they arrived and the party was in full swing already, Baekhyun decided that it was a great time to get a drink and get the fuck wasted, before he would black out again and wake up cold and lonely. Yeah. That sounded like a great plan (but only now, the Baekhyun tomorrow would like to slap the Baekhyun from the party for that bitch of a hangover).

When Baekhyun filled the cup with the infamous and unbearable Jungle Juice (because you never knew what was in it, only that you'd be shitfaced after more than five cups) and when Jongin saw it, he cackled evilly. “Man, you want to black out tonight? That shitfaced you get with that will never get you laid”.

“Who said I want to get laid?”, Baekhyun suspiciously raised and eyebrow.

“Chanyeol said that”

“That fucker is going to die”

“I'd rather make you aware of the fact that you're drinking liquor after beer and you know wh-”, Baekhyun interrupted him with an eyeroll. “I know, I know, beer before liquor, never been sicker. But I don't care”.

“I was just saying, okay? Get a grip and Chanyeol finally laid, I can't stand him whining and thirsting after your ass anymore”

“I will”

____________________________________

“OH, FINALLY!”

A loud scream in his ear reminded him of the fact that dust of smoke in this room literally made him blind.

“ARE YOU WASTED ENOUGH NOW TO DO STUPID THINGS?”, clearly, it was Chanyeol screaming into his ear, because he was the only one he has told about his tendency to do stupid shit when he was drunk. And he was drunk right now. A lot (even if it wasn't blackout drunk yet).

“I THINK SO”, Baekhyun screamed back and promptly got dragged into the crowd by Chanyeol and then up a table. Chanyeol held one hand out, Baekhyun's fingers touching his lightly and he felt a shiver running down his spine, before turning back his attention to Chanyeol.

“Wanna dance?”, his goofy smile made Baekhyun smile to and this time he didn't even try to deny it.

So he smiled back and took his hand to dance to paparazzi, which never got old anyway.

They danced for a few songs like this, but when “Strip that down” came on, he heard the crowd slowly but then a lot louder chanting “Strip! Strip!” and they both laughed.

“I asked you once and I'll ask you twice, are drunk enough to do stupid things yet”, Chanyeol's smirk should have told Baekhyun, but he ignored the flutter in his stomach, before he nodded, shyly.

“I think so”

“Great, because then, WE'RE GONNA STRIP THAT DOWN!”, Chanyeol chanted along with the crowd and shredded his first item, seemingly his black t-shirt and looked at Baekhyun expectantly. The said was a bit busy with staring at the perfectly toned row of abs, but then shrugged with the shoulders and also ripped his shirt over his head, before letting it fall down onto the ground together with his next item which was his belt.

“Wow, okay, we're gonna go full out I see”, Chanyeol smirked that goofy smile of him again, mixed with a bit of sass and desperate need and also stripped down not only his belt, but also his pants.

Baekhyun cockily raised an eyebrow, because if Chanyeol could do boxer, he also could. So well, now his pants laid onto the ground, too and Chanyeol didn't seem to have coordinated that ass of him as well, or what that groan or growl could have meant. Actually, it could have meant a lot.

Chanyeol was the first to get from the table and when he held Baekhyun's hand when he jumped form the table, his heart fluttered a lot more than it should.

When they were dressed again, Chanyeol took Baekhyun out into the warm summer night of Seoul and sat on the ground with him, before going silent, because he rather watched Baekhyun looking up to the stars.

“They are so beautiful, aren't they?”, he turned to Chanyeol, eyes shimmering and pupils sparkling.

“Not as beautiful as you”, Chanyeol said warmly and he really meant it, has meant it the whole time, but Baekhyun just didn't understand, only saw the fuckboy.

Baekhyun looked at him, deep into his eyes, one tear suddenly running down his cheek without any warning when he shook his head.

“How can someone as big and goofy as you sound so sweet when he's lying?”.

Instead of an answer, Chanyeol softly took Baekhyun's chin between his long fingers and kissed him like he wanted to kiss the tears rolling down his cheeks away ~~and Chanyeol's lips were so soft that Baekhyun never wanted to stop~~.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **i really really would appreciate it, if you could go and read "How to blow job: A guide by Park Chanyeol", because there are only a few reads needed till 1000 and it would make me really happy!**. also, i'll beta it when i have time (that emans never :D)


	5. Reason Nr. 5: Park Chanyeol has a big dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, he could rather shove a baseball bat up his ass and it would still be smaller than this monstrosity Chanyeol called a dick, but it wasn't like Baekhyun had been ever more turned on by something in his whole life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, here comes the kinky shit you've been all waiting for (you did) and well, it's shit (it got kinkier than i thought it would). i can't write smut for shit, but i enjoyed it and well, i hope you do too! **feel free to yell at me; i love attention!**

_**Reason Nr. 5: Park Chanyeol has a big dick** _

 

When Baekhyun ripped down Chanyeol's pants and boxershort in one go and his hard, precum leaking dick sprang right into Baekhyun's face, he couldn't believe his eyes for a second.

Well, it wasn't like he hadn't expected it (at least kind of), because all that talk about “how Park Chanyeol's dick ripped me open from the bottom till the top” must have had a reason (and Baekhyun wasn't really deaf, you know?), but he had thought that they exaggerated, or, at least, were too drunk to notice the real size of his dick. In another possible situation Baekhyun had imagined, Chanyeol hadn't even fucked them, he'd only shoved a cucumber up their ass and it had been to dark to notice.

Back then, he had found this idea very funny and a lot more amusing than now, because now, he would have been glad about a dick a smaller size than... _this_.

So, yeah, it wasn't like he hadn't expected it, but it was still a surprise when Baekhyun's eyes met Chanyeol's dick and it was like at least like 9,5 inches, if not even more. And it was not only long, it was also hella _thick_. And if Baekhyun meant thick, he meant _tree-like thick_.

It was only a thought, a short flash of a joke, but he couldn't say it, not yet, because it would definitely destroy the kind of atmosphere they had right now; this sultry, sexy one, which was the only thing that made Baekhyun feel comfortable.

He gingerly wrapped his fingers around the angry red, thick cockhead and rub over the slit softly with his thumb, before he opened his mouth to speak. “I-is this thing even real?”, he looked up with doe eyes to Chanyeol form his place on his knees, Chanyeol's legs spreaded for him, for him only.

It made him still feel sick, some kind of, deep inside at the bottom of his heart and he was still a bit scared to do this – to love Chanyeol and being loved back, because he didn't thought that Chanyeol genuinely meant it, even if he knew he did. This whole situation, Chanyeol's dick in his hand, it scared him a lot more than he would ever admit ~~but he had also never experienced something more arousing in his whole li~~ ~~f~~ ~~e~~.

“You think you can handle it?”, the question wasn't gentle, it was daring and Baekhyun was now used to this undertone, the lazy smirk in Chanyeol's face that made him look ~~sexier~~ dumber than ever and he laughed, loudly.

“I surely had some bigger stuff in my hands, believe me”, he scoffed, but Chanyeol only smirked once more, before he grabbed a handful of Baekhyun's soft hair, strands twisting in his fingers and pushed Baekhyun's face onto his cock fully.

So. Well. Obviously Baekhyun had lied when he said he had some definitely bigger stuff, because even if he wasn't a _virgin_ , he also wasn't on the experienced site. He knew what his kinks was and he knew what to do to fulfill them, but he hadn't told Chanyeol about them yet, so his major fucking stupid size kink was making it very very hard for him to not moan “Daddy”, straight in Chanyeol's face.

It was not like Baekhyun was ashamed of them, he really wasn't but he'd like it to keep it a surprise and maybe for them being further than a month into their relationship, but this was a try-out phase, testing limits and what they were okay with. So yeah, he would have been better if he'd told Chanyeol before, but he couldn't change it now, so he decided fuck it (he was sure Chanyeol would understand).

So, next time when Chanyeol's cock slid further into Baekhyun's mouth and down his throat, teas welling up in his eyes and he made a gagging (more moaning noise) and Chanyeol slid back out, he moaned “Daddy” clearly and Chanyeol's cock (and Chanyeol) froze, but then he smiled, nicely (the smile you would give the old lady at the library and someone who just called you daddy) and slid in even further. “Does my babyboy like this? Being good for daddy?”, he purred into Baekhyun's ear and holy shit was Chanyeol _flexible._

Baekhyun gagged a second time, but tried to breathe through his nose, breath going unsteady and in short pants. “It seems like Kyungsoo was right about your daddy kink”, Chanyeol laughed at the sight of Baekhyun tensing up at the pet name and how much he had to try to not moan. “Traitor”; he choked out between trying to breathe and sucking on Chanyeol's cock.

It wasn't long before Chanyeol pulled out, cock leaking and spit slicked and made a gesture for Baekhyun to get on his bed and turn around. He laid onto it with his stomach first, nose pressed into a pillow, trying to muffle his screams when his daddy licked over his red, puckering hole once. He pressed the pillow under his stomach further into the bed and he felt so vulnerable and desperate at the same time and wondered how they even got here.

_____________________________________

After the incident with the kiss at the party, Baekhyun didn't talk to Chanyeol for one fucking week. It was the hardest time he'd ever gave himself, but also the hardest time for Chanyeol, because he was left with an unexplainable feeling of being done wrong and having fucked up, and Baekhyun was left with the feeling of falling for someone he didn't want to fall for.

It was not like he had never considered how it would feel to love Park Chanyeol, but this were day dreams, thoughts flying through his head in seconds and he had always been to lazy to catch them nor that he ever had wanted to catch them at all. He felt vulnerable and pained when he thought about loving Chanyeol, about being cheated on, getting dumped, about how gay boys like Baekhyun had no chance in society and gay boys like Chanyeol were glorified for well, being gay and open about it.

It hurt him and it took him one week of Kyungsoo cooking for him (because, when Baekhyun cooked you should start to run fast) and a lot of ice cream and movie nights instead of going out with friends like he normally would. But it was also hard for their friends, because they felt like getting between two fronts and it was always the wrong side when they talked to one of them and the other was around.

So, Baekhyun may have gotten over himself and the walls he'd built up around himself after a week and finally, he spoke to Chanyeol again, at a monday morning in the library, when he knew that both of them had no classes and Chanyeol would be here, waiting for him to help him with calculus. It was a tradition by now and it just came naturally, flooded.

And he was there this monday morning, sitting in the sultry sunlight, dimmed by the blends, focused at his phone and Baekhyun stopped to take a look at this beauty, at the evanescence and transience of his beauty and how much Baekhyun wanted to tangle his fingers in his hair and smell his scent forever.

Chanyeol's skin looked like plastic, broken but stable and their love felt like plastic too, broken and fucked up, but it was love and Baekhyun realized something so great, he was not able to catch it and write it into words, because right now, love meant so much more than just love. It meant Chanyeol and the feeling of Chanyeol's presence that would always be with him and he felt so lonely and scared, but he still sat down at the table and when Chanyeol looked up, surprised to say the least, he smiled and kissed him, soft and safe like he wanted them to kiss.

Baekhyun think it doesn't need to be said that Chanyeol kissed back.

_____________________________________

At first, it was hard for Baekhyun to come clear with the fact that he was with Chanyeol now, bound to be happen and attached like a wolf to a deer. Chanyeol was light where he was darkness, was hope where he was failure, was the Ying to his Yang (to be cliché) and he was the Chan to the Baek, the part that made him full and that would split him apart if Chanyeol would go.

Their friends' reaction was clear, because “ _didn't we all know it before you two knew it?”_ , to quote Jongin (he still deserved the following slap). They made fun of them like normal friends would, teased them if Baekhyun was still a virgin, but they ignored it like they had ignored it before, but one time, Baekhyun wasn't able to keep quiet, he just couldn't anymore.

They sat in the cafeteria, where they still got started at, especially now, because it was the talk of the town for at least a week that the sassy kid Byun Baekhyun and gorgeous fratboy Park Chanyeol were a thing now and it was also where a thing like “the Byun Baekhyun butt club” had started.

The “Byun Baekhyun butt club” was the official appreciation society for well, Baekhyun's butt. Normally, he'd expected Chanyeol to be all chilly and calm about it, but when he found out, he had been furious and three days later, the club was history. Chanyeol told him in their lunch break and Baekhyun was surprised to say the least, but he appreciated Chanyeol's efforts nonetheless.

So, it was that lunch break when Chanyeol had told him about the split from the club, when Luhan (who was still clinging to Kyungsoo (and also being laid by him)) teased him _again_ when they would “finally fuck, because Chanyeol must have blue balls by now”. There was literally no topic that annoyed Baekhyun more, because they all thought he was a fucking virgin when he was not.

He may have had a small little crush on Kyungsoo back then, when they first met and Kyungsoo had been sweet enough to introduce Baekhyun into world of dildos, butt sex, cockrings and everything a gay kid's heart could desire. He hadn't told anyone since then, nobody (it wasn't like he had other friends than Kyungsoo anyway) and then came a time when Kyungsoo started dating a sophomore from his university and they ended the friends with benefits shit. So, he wasn't a fucking virgin and by now, it annoyed him to be thought of as one.

“Yeah, he's right Baekhyun, when are you gonna lose you virginity?”, Jongin cackled evilly and Baekhyun has had enough, because he slapped down one hand one the table, lifted himself up and came very very close to Jongin's ear. The whole table was quiet and stared at him in shock.

“And what in the world”, he whispered sensually in Jongin's ear, before he licked it once, “makes you think I'm a virgin?”. He bit his ear one time, before he slowly flopped down onto his chair and Jongin was frozen in awe, fingers coming to touch his ear softly.

When still nobody talked and Chanyeol sat there, staring right at Baekhyun and Kyungsoo was the only one giggling, Baekhyun knew he kind of fucked up.

“Y-you aren't a virgin?”, stuttered Minseok and Kris only nodded with his eyes big. Baekhyun had never seen one of them so speechless.

“And are you giving us the honour of spilling who it was?”, Oh Sehun's snarly voice came completely unimpressed from the corner of their table and Kyungsoo giggled harder and had to suppress his laughter so hard by now.

“Oh”, Baekhyun smirked, “you would never guess”.

The whole table, expect for Kyungsoo looked confused, but Baekhyun saw how the wheels in Chanyeol's head turned and turned and then he lit up. “Oh my god, wait, Kyungsoo-”, he turned to a Kyungsoo who was laughing fully now.

“You never told me that the twink you had thing with during highschool was BAEKHYUN”, Kyungsoo just shrugged with his shoulders and now Baekhyun also had the whole lighting up thing.

“YOU LOST YOUR VIRGINITY TO KYUNGSOO?”, Luhan screamed.

“Wait, wait, the sophomore you had something with after me was CHANYEOL?”

“YOU LOST YOUR VIRGINITY TO KYUNGSOO?”, Luhan screamed again and it seemed like he wasn't able to catch it fully.

“Why did you never tell me about him, Soo?”, Baekhyun pouted and Kyungsoo snickered. “Didn't thought it was necessary”.

Baekhyun threw a frite at him and went back to bothering Jongin who seemed to be frozen in place.

_____________________________________

So, yeah, somehow he and Chanyeol had ended up like this, a little buzzed and Baekhyun between Chanyeol's legs, cock deep down his throat, just how he liked it.

By now, Chanyeol's tongue was deep in his ass, circling slowly and soft and he pulled away, connected by a string of saliva and love, before he grabbed the lube and squirted something onto his fingers, latched them in it.

“You want daddy to open you up, hm? You want his fingers deep in your ass, crying for his cock to fill you up so good?”, Chanyeol asked softly while pushing in the fist lube coated fingers and Baekhyun cried out desperately. “Oh yes daddy, finger me open so good, yeah fill me up please, please, I have been so good”, the sound of his whining was muffled by the pillow, but Baekhyun kind of felt sorry for Sehun who roomed next to Chanyeol.

When Chanyeol had all four fingers in him, and Baekhyun felt full and so good, he searched for his prostate so badly and when he hit the sweet spot deep inside, it made Baekhyun arch beautifully from the bed and even more into Chanyeol's touch.  
  
“Daddy, I think I'm ready now, please fill me up with your thick cock, please”.

Chanyeol smirked at the desperate need and quickly stripped off his pants and boxer, before taking a condom and rolling it over and lubing himself up then. “I'm gonna push in now, okay babyboy?”, he asked Baekhyun softly and Baekhyun nodded eagerly, wiggling his ass a little.

Chanyeol muttered a soft “fuck” under his breath, before slowly pushing the cockhead in, tip slipping past the rim with ease. He was so lose, but still so tight and when he had bottomed out completely, hips meeting ass, he had to hold his breath to not come right on the spot. Baekhyun winced in pain, tears streaming down, but said nothing, because it felt so _good_.

“You can move now, daddy”, Baekhyun moaned and Chanyeol pulled out a little before snapping his hips back and pushing Baekhyun further into the bed. He pounded into him from behind, chasing both of their orgasm and Baekhyun felt so full and so good, he was only able to stutter out “Daddy”'s and “fuck”'s in his haze.

When he felt himself coming closer and closer to his orgasm, he cried out desperately, asked Chanyeol to go faster and faster and when he felt his climax hitting him and shooting him to the stars, he slumped down onto the sheets, Chanyeol fucking him right through the orgasm, before he released himself into the condom deep into Baekhyun.

He pulled out and tied up the condom to throw it lazily into the trash, before turning to Baekhyun who had cum all over his toned chest and there was something on sheets too, but Chanyeol didn't care. He wrapped his arms around Baekhyun and pulled him closer to his chest, to wrap his big arms around him and embrace him in his warmth.

“You gonna get dirty”, he mumbled into his chest, but didn't push away.

“I don't care”.

And when Chanyeol closed his eyes and began to softly stroke Baekhyun's pink hair, and maybe, just maybe, he didn't feel like throwing up anymore.

~~And Baekhyun knew, right here and right now, that it was real love and that it was meant to be and with the feeling of Chanyeol's kiss on his lips, he closed his eyes and smiled.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **so, this story ends here. hard to say, honestly, because it took its time to write and it was a completely different genre (it's not but you get what i mean) for me, and i never wrote such things before. i want to thank you all for your support and your love :3 it means much more than you can probably imagine. please tell me if you want a sequel or a prequel or a background story to some specified charakter/paring in the story, i'd really like to write it for you! also tell me if you want more stories like this (this is btw the longest story i've ever wrote). not beta read as always (i'm still on a search). lots of love :3**
> 
> **edit: OMG GUYS, THANK Y'ALL SO MUCH FOR 2000 HITS!!! LOVE YOU :3**


	6. you can skip ad in 3 seconds

The TaeKai Background story is out!!! Would be great if you'll all read it :3

**Author's Note:**

> **I hope you all have a great day and enjoy reading!**


End file.
